1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger for hanging objects such as pictures, mirrors or the like upon a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,569 discloses an adjustable hanger for hanging objects such as pictures, mirrors or the like upon a wall. It employs a sliding member which is adjustable by a threaded shaft for tightening the picture wire and for adjusting the height of the picture relative to the hanger. The picture wire is attached to the hanger by threading the wire through apertures formed through the frame of the hanger and through an aperture formed through the sliding member. This has disadvantages in that it requires the wire to be attached to the picture frame after its is threaded through the hanger.